The Dance
by MacKenzie Rabb
Summary: Harm and Mac share a dance.


Title: "The Dance"   
  
Author: MacKenzie Rabb   
  
E-mail: dana_mulder32@yahoo.com   
  
Rating: G   
  
Classification: Vignette; Romance (Harm/Mac)   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "JAG", or the   
characters within (though Harm would be nice!;). They   
belong to Donald Belisario, Paramount, and CBS. I'm   
just using them for my own amusement. And the fact that  
I want Harm and Mac together! No infringement is intended.   
  
I also do not own the rights to the song used within the   
story. "If I'm Not In Love" can be found on Faith Hill's   
album "Breathe", and belongs to the songwriters and Warner   
Bros. Records. No infringment intended.   
  
Summary: Harm and Mac share a dance.   
  
********   
  
It had been another long day at the office, and Commander   
Harmon Rabb just wanted to kick back at Murphy's Bar, have  
a beer, and relax. It had been a long day indeed. He'd just  
broken up with his girlfriend that afternoon.   
  
At least he guessed that's what Renee' had been.   
He wasn't all that sure anymore. He had actually  
forgotten just why, or how, they had gotten together  
anyway. They were going nowhere, that was something   
he knew for sure. So he just let her go, they didn't  
love each other. He was pretty sure the only reason  
she wanted him was because she thought he looked good  
on her arm at parties. That wasn't the kind of relationship  
he wanted.   
  
He knew what kind he wanted, and who he wanted it with.   
But that particular lady was taken at the moment. And he   
was losing her fast.   
  
Maybe I need to be alone for a little while, he thought.   
I haven't had a relationship work out yet. I don't know   
what that means, but it's getting old.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around.   
  
"Mac?", he said, surprised to see her there. "What brings you here?"   
  
"Got lonely. You?"   
  
"Same. But you, lonely? Where's Bugme?", he said with a wink.   
  
"Don't know. But I could ask the same about Renee'."   
  
"Don't know either. I broke up with her this afternoon."   
  
Mac's eyes widened, and she raised her eyebrows. "Really?   
So you honestly gave the producer chick the old heave-ho?"   
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but basically yeah. There was no   
future."   
  
"Oh, you just realized that?", Mac teased.   
  
"Very funny, and no. So, why don't you know where Brumby   
is? He usually barely lets you out of his sight."   
  
"Well, while that's a bit of an exaggeration, I dropped   
him too. I finally realized I don't love him. I couldn't   
let him think I might anymore."   
  
"Hmmm, sorry to see him go", he said sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, I bet you are", she said dryly.   
  
"Well, can I buy you a drink?"   
  
"Sure. I'll just have a Coke."   
  
"Okay", he said, and ordered for her. "So what now?", he asked.   
  
"Oh, you mean-?"   
  
"Yeah", he said.   
  
"Uh, well, I'll just go on with my life I suppose.   
It's not like I've never had a break up before."   
  
"You regret you did it?"   
  
"No. Dead end relationships are not for me. We   
weren't going anywhere, and we both knew it."   
  
"I have to agree with you on that."   
  
She gave him a questioning look.   
  
"I meant me and Renee'."   
  
"Oh."   
  
There was a few moments of silence.   
  
Harm heard the first few notes of a soft, slow song   
begin to play. He turned to Mac. "Do you want to dance?",   
he asked.   
  
He saw a questioning look in her eyes for one second   
before she said yes.   
  
He took her hand, and led her out onto the dance floor.   
As he took her in his arms, Faith Hill began to sing.   
  
If I'm not in love with you   
What is this I'm going through, tonight?   
If my heart is lying then   
What should I believe in?   
Why do I go crazy   
Every time I think about you, baby?   
Why else do I want you like I do?   
If I'm not in love with you   
  
Oh God, Mac thought. Where did this song come from?   
It was almost making her uncomfortable to be in Harm's   
arms while such thoughts were being expressed. They were   
too close to home.   
  
I wonder if it's affecting him, she wondered. But they   
were too close for her to see his face. The song went on:   
  
And if I don't need your touch   
Why do I miss you so much, tonight?   
If it's just infatuation then   
Why is my heart aching to hold you forever?   
Give a part of me I thought I'd never   
Give again to someone I could lose   
If I'm not in love with you   
  
Harm pulled Mac closer. Did I pick the wrong song or what?,   
he thought to himself. Maybe we're both just vulnerable   
right now. But he knew that wasn't true. This is where   
they had needed to be all along.   
  
Oh why in every fantasy   
Do I feel your arms embracing me   
Like lovers lost in sweet desire   
Oh why in dreams do I surrender   
Like a little baby   
Someone help explain this feeling   
Someone tell me   
  
Mac had her head on Harm's shoulder, and tears were   
streaming down her face. She had no clue how she was   
going to get that past him. All she knew was that she   
was holding him way too close, clinging to him for dear   
life. Her feelings about him were coming to the surface,   
stronger than ever.   
  
If I'm not in love with you   
What is this I'm going through, tonight?   
If my heart is lying then   
What should I believe in?   
Why do I go crazy   
Every time I think about you, baby?   
Why else do I want you like I, I do?   
If I'm not in love with you   
  
As the last strains of music played, neither one of   
them wanted to let go.   
  
Mac stepped back, but Harm still had a slight hold   
on her. And a complete hold on her in an entirely   
different way.   
  
Harm didn't want to let go. He remembered the first   
time they had danced, but it had been nothing like this.   
  
The light reflected off the tears on Mac's face.   
Harm led her over to a table, concerned.   
  
"Mac, what's wrong?", he said, reaching over to dry some of her tears.   
  
"I- I don't know", she said pathetically.   
  
He looked into her eyes. "I know", he said softly, taking her hand.   
  
"What are we...?", she trailed off, and looked away. "Oh God."   
  
Was that a tremor he heard in her voice?   
  
"It'll be okay. We just need some time to think."   
  
She nodded. "Good idea. Do you want me to drive you home?"   
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm fine,   
I barely had anything to drink anyway."   
  
She nodded absently.   
  
"I'm really glad you showed up here tonight, Mac."   
  
"I am too."   
  
"We'll figure this out. You know we can."   
  
"I know Harm." She smiled. "But I'm going to say it now anyway.   
I love you."   
  
"I love you too." He stood up, and pulled her up with him.   
He softly, but very briefly kissed her lips. "We'll talk   
tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah." She reached up to hug him, and they held each   
other tightly. Mac didn't want to let go. She needed   
his warmth, to feel his arms wrapped tightly around her,   
their hearts beating together. But she also knew the power   
of what just happened, and how important it was to take   
it slow at first. They worked together, and there were   
things to consider. Harm knew that, that's why he'd   
suggested some time to think. She knew he wanted to   
stay with her too.   
  
And he did. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he   
didn't know how he was going to live another second   
without her in them.   
  
Mac leaned back just enough to whisper in his ear.   
"I better go home before I change my mind, Harm."   
She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, sailor."   
  
"Be careful going home, Sarah", he said, her   
fingertips slowly slipping from his hand.   
  
"You too, Harm", she said, walking away.   
  
He finally had her. He knew this time things would work   
out, because she was his best friend, and she knew him   
better than anyone else.   
  
That's why things never worked out with anybody else.   
They had a history, they knew each other inside and out,   
and they understood each other's lifestyles. He finally   
felt happy about being with someone, because she was the   
right one. This wouldn't be an empty, troubling relationship   
like all the others. This would be wonderful, and for keeps.   
  
The way it always should have been.   
  
  
THE END :)  



End file.
